List of notable LG elevator installations
This is a list of notable elevator installations of LG Elevator. China Hong Kong *Emperor (Happy Valley) Hotel, Happy Valley (replacement from unknown 1970s elevators)Rebranded into Sigma. *Hing Wah Estate (1), Chai Wan (1999) *Tin Fu Court, Tin Shui Wai (2000) Un/Hang/Chun/Long Fu House which are using Toshiba Traction Elevator(s) *Tin Shing Court, Tin Shui Wai (1999, some blocks) *Fung Ting Court, Yuen Long (2001) *Cheong Shing Court, Fan Ling (2000) *Yung Shing Court, Fan Ling (2000) *Grandeur Terrace, Tin Shui Wai (2003) *Un Chau Estate (1998) **Un Tai House **Un Fung House **Un Shing House **Un Chau Estate Shopping Centre *Broadview Court, Sham Wan (2002) *Tung Shing Court, Shau Kei Wan (2000) *Po Tat Estate, Shau Mau Ping (2003, some blocks) *Tsz Lok Estate, Tsz Wan Shan (1999) **Lok Moon House **Lok Hop House *Tsing Wang Court, Tsing Yi (2001) *AEON Lai Chi Kok - Aqua Marine, Cheung Sha Wan (2003) *Long Beach, Tai Kok Tsui (2005)"Long Beach" Sales Brochure (Part B) Indonesia Jakarta North Jakarta *Mall Kelapa Gading 5, Kelapa Gading (service elevators) *Wisma Gading Permai Apartment, Kelapa Gading *Glodok Plaza, GlodokInstalled under the LG-OTIS name. *Apartemen Laguna, Pluit *GMI Imanuel, Pluit *Wisma Eka Jiwa, Mangga Dua Central Jakarta *Gambir Station *Menteng Prada (1998) *Hotel Alia Cikini *Plaza Bapindo (1996) *Jakarta Design Center, Slipi *Golden Boutique Hotel, Pasar Baru *Amethyst Tower (formerly Rajawali Chrysant) *InterContinental Jakarta Midplaza (scenic elevator) West Jakarta *Mall Taman Anggrek (1996, scenic elevator was replaced by Sigma on 2011) *Mall Puri Indah (modernized by Schindler) *Apartemen Taman Gloria (1998) *Slipi Jaya Plaza *FM1 Boutique Hotel, Tomang *Binus University (Kampus Anggrek) *Siloam Hospitals Kebon Jeruk (Building B), Kebon Jeruk *Travel Hotel Mangga Besar *Royal Regal Hotel East Jakarta *''To be added.'' South Jakarta *Mall Ambasador, Kuningan (1995, refurbished by Sigma) *Pasaraya Manggarai *Gran Mahakam Hotel Melawai *Gran Melia Hotel, Kuningan Surabaya *Novotel Surabaya Hotel & Suites (1995) *Intiland Tower Surabaya (1997) *Hotel Santika Pandegiling *Premiere Hospital *Shangri-La Hotel Surabaya (car park elevator, 1995) Bali *Ayana Resort Jimbaran (fmr. Ritz-Carlton) (1996) *Aston Tuban Inn *Kuta Paradiso Hotel (1995) *Mercure Kuta Beach Hotel (2001) *Mal Bali Galleria (1997) *DFS Galleria (1997) *Kasih Ibu General Hospital, Denpasar Other cities *Universitas Indonesia - Fakultas FISIP (Building H/Selo Soemardjan), Depok *Trans Studio Mall (formerly Bandung Supermal), Bandung (1999) *Sheraton Bandung Hotel and Towers, Bandung *Hotel Bumi Asih, Bandung *Java Mall, Semarang *Horison Hotel Semarang *Grand Candi Hotel, Semarang (1999) *Hotel Aryaduta, Manado (1996) Singapore *Housing and Development Board (HDB): **Block 11 Farrer Park HDB **Block 734, 827A Tampines HDB **Block 442-448 Choa Chu Kang Ave 4 HDB **Block 715 Ang Mo Kio HDB **Block 509A, 511 Sembawang HDB **Block 552 Serangoon North HDB **Block 127 Toa Payoh HDB **Block 182, 185, 471, 472, 473 Bukit Panjang HDB **Block 178 Punggol HDB **Block 88 Telok Blangah HDB **Block 40 Rumah Tinggi HDB **Block 298 Bukit Batok HDB **Block 119 Aljunied HDB **Block 30 Holland Close HDB **Block 27A Queenstown HDB **Block 108C McNair Road HDB **Block 508, 508A Canberra Road HDB **Dawson Place **Block 3015, 3016, 3018 Bedok Industrial HDB *Alexandra Hospital *URA Building (East Wing) *Queenstown Secondary School *Singapore Science Centre (1990s) *Sembawang Secondary School Other countries *Baiyoke Sky Hotel, Bangkok, Thailand (1996, re-branded into Sigma) *Pakkred Secondary School, Nonthaburi, Thailand *The Mall Thapra, Bangkok, Thailand (Re-branded into Sigma) *First World Hotel - Genting Highlands, Pahang, Malaysia *Robinson's Nova Market, Novaliches, Quezon City, Philippines (2001) *All LRT Line 2 (known today as MRT Line 2) Stations, Quezon City, Philippines *The Excelsior Apartment Offices, Hackensack, NJ, United States *60 Corporate Center, Columbia, MD, United States Notes and references External links *PT. Jaya Kencana - Sigma Lift & Escalator (a list of all Sigma elevator and escalator projects in Indonesia, including LG and GoldStar projects in the past) LG